Ripple in Time, Part 1: The Potion and the Tower
by Erik Erebus
Summary: Using a special type of love potion, Malfoy bonds Ginny to him. They soon truly fall in love, and a deep, dark demon within Ginny begins to whisper... Voldemort has plans for Ginny that will change the course of history. BDSM, cheating, violence.
1. Elf Made Wine

Harry smiled softly at Ginny as he pulled back from the wonderful kiss they had just been sharing, brushing his fingers through her hair gently. They were sitting out by the lake in a spot impossible to be seen from the castle, and the sun was beginning to set. Curfew time; Harry sighed and gazed into Ginny's eyes.

"I don't want this to end..." Harry said softly, his fingertips softly brushing over Ginny's face, and his hand slowly sliding up her thigh... "It's Saturday night, and I know we could get away with it. Couldn't we just..."

Ginny looked away pensively at the water. The troubled look that appeared on her face disappeared instantly, giving Harry no time to pick up on it.

"No... we really do need to be heading back to the castle," Ginny finally replied, "And after the incident with D-" She paused, "Malfoy... Well..."

She gave a weak chuckle and kissed his cheek, "You just really couldn't afford to get in trouble again. Though, I know how you like to keep up your bad boy image..."

Harry's lips pulled into that goofy grin that Ginny loved so much; the kind of grin Harry so rarely made anymore unless he was with her.

"Oh you know me," Harry said with a chuckle, "I eat danger for breakfast, and wash it down with a flask of fire whiskey... Yeah... I drink... Fire Whiskey... in the morning... with... Breakfast... and..."

Ginny laughed, all of the worries in her mind floating away just for a moment, "You should just stop while you're ahead, love."

"Probably for the best, yeah."

* * *

Several hours had passed, and Harry was up in Gryffindor Common Room, ready to go to bed. Ginny, on the other hand, had snuck out when no one had been looking. Her destination was a place deep in the dungeons, a place she visited every night. With every step she took, her gut churned with anticipation, excitement, and guilt.

It had all started months ago. Depressed about yet another fight with Dean, Ginny had received a bottle of wine from an unknown sender. In the state she was in, nothing was stopping her from drinking the entire bottle in the common room that night while every one was asleep. She remembered half way through the bottle that she had realized it was elf made wine, which would have absolutely infuriated Hermione. But she would never know, of course.

When she awoke that next morning, she felt normal, if a little hungover. But it was in the Great Hall during breakfast that it happened. She caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy looking at her over by the Slytherin table and it set her on fire; she wanted him; needed him. This must have been a love potion or something...

And indeed, it was a love potion. It was of a far more advanced variety than the one's she had learned about in school or specifically the kind Fred and George sold, and when she went to Professor Slughorn asking for the antidote, he gladly gave it to her, telling her that it was their little secret. And yet, being an abnormal love potion, it did not wear off immediately.

It didn't seem to have even worn off now, months later.

Malfoy had slipped a letter into one of her books when she dropped it in the hall, and the arrogant, sadistic gleam in his eye before he walked away enraged her... and aroused her. She hated herself for it, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop this now... She didn't even want to find the antidote. This particular potion, while oddly a bit weaker than the other love potions she knew of, had nonetheless overridden her inhibitions in a terrifying way.

The letter told her to meet her down in the dungeon after night fall...

She remembered it perfectly.

"Weasley..." He said, biting his lip as he looked her over, those long blonde locks of hair caught in the breeze of the cold dungeon, "Follow me..."

He grabbed her by the hand and, submissively, she followed. He checked to see that there was nobody nearby and entered down a well hidden corridor that was far too dark to see in. He did not light the way; as they walked in the dark, she felt his strong hand move to her back, forcefully guiding her along.

At the end of the corridor, Malfoy tapped several spots on the wall with his wand and muttered an incantation, creating an opening. He lit several candles in the room as he passed them with a wave of his wand, and then with another wave toward the opening and another muttered incantation, the entrance closed. He walked toward her slowly, with there being just enough light coming from those candles to see him clearly, her mind mentally undressing him against her will as he looked into her eyes and chuckled softly before throwing her suddenly back against the cold stone wall.

"I'm going to have some fun with you..."

He pinned her hands forcefully at her sides and pressed his lips to hers roughly, pressing his body firmly against hers. His tongue was hot between her lips, brushing against hers. Ripping the top of her robes and the top underneath it open, revealing the cleavage of her breasts to him. His lips kissing and sucking her neck as his hands pushed up her bra. He pinched each of her nipples roughly between his fingers as he sunk her teeth gently into her neck. She gasped softly, her free hand half heartedly trying to push him away...

"I can't do this to Dean... Please... I don't want... I mean..." The look in Ginny's eyes said anything other than that she didn't want to.

"Yes, you do."

His hand pushed up her school robes and under her skirt, sliding under her panties. His fingers ran teasingly over her clit, slowly and torturously. Every so often they would move rapidly before moving back to teasing, the teasing periods growing shorter and shorter each and every time until finally his fingers were rapidly stroking her clit and she had her hand laced into her hair, and she continued to half-heartedly resist, though any physical signs of backing away had vanished...

"You can't... oh... make me cum..." Ginny gasped out as she tried to hold back a moan.

Malfoy simply grinned and sank his teeth hard into her neck before grabbing her by the throat, his fingers not slowing down for a moment, "Yes you will you little bitch... Come on, fucking cum for me, now! Cum!"

Ginny cried out as she came hard for him, and at that moment all self restraint was lost. Her eyes met his as her orgasm slowed down and she begged in a far different way this time.

"Please..."

He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her effortlessly to her knees, with her following his every command effortlessly. His robes were tossed aside within moments as he stripped down completely. She looked over his body and how perfect she saw it to be, and then down to his thick, hard cock, seeing how aroused he was for her. He ran the tip slowly over her lips.

"You'll get what you want soon..." Malfoy gave that same arrogant grin that shouldn't have turned her on so much, "But prove how much you want it first..."

The way he took charge of her drove her wild, and she immediately went down on him, taking him between her lips, with him growing more aroused as she expertly worked him. He grabbed the back of her head and moved her on, urging her to go faster as she looked up into his eyes, making sure he was pleased...

Indeed, he was, for soon enough he had her laid down on the bed laid in the room, which, even through the dark on this first visit, appeared very much like a hidden bedroom, and had his way with her. As he ran the tip of his cock teasingly over her clit and kissed, sucked, nibbled and bit lightly at her nipples, she found herself saying things that she never thought she'd ever say to a man in her right mind, the kind of talk she'd always thought was fit only for a slut... Her interactions with other boys had always been entirely vanilla, gentle, and innocent. They had neither meaning or quality.

"Stop teasing! Please! I need you! Use me! Take advantage of me! Ravage me! Do whatever you want to me! Just... please! I need you inside of me..."

Malfoy chuckled and grabbed her by the throat as just several inches of his member slid inside of her and then pulled back out.

"I don't think I will..." Malfoy teased.

"Fuck me!" Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled every inch of his throbbing, rock hard cock inside of her, and he immediately began to pump it long and deep, her legs trying to pull him closer but nothing ever being close enough. He dragged on at a slow pace until finally grabbing her hair and tugging hard on it as he spoke.

"You want it harder, don't you, you filthy little blood traitor. You want me to fucking give it to you like that half-blood Dean Thomas never could.

While at any other time, Malfoy's prejudiced words would have enraged her, her current lust and her masochistic side cancelled any anger she felt out entirely.

"Yes! Give it to me! You're better than him in every way! Just FUCK me!"

Malfoy let go of her hair and grabbed her legs, pinning them up above his shoulders. He forced himself into her harder and faster as his thick, throbbing cock penetrated deeper. She managed to reach a hand down and rub her clit as he had his way with her, increasing the stimulation. The bed was shaking; headboard slamming against the wall as his hips were slamming against hers, his every thrust pinning her hard into the mattress which squeaked underneath her. He was stretching her out, tearing her apart... Her soaking wet pussy began to tighten around him, her juices staining the sheets as the poured down from her pussy and soaked up his cock.

"You're so fucking big... You're... Oh god... I'm close... please..." Ginny's nails dug deep into Malfoy's back as she let out a whimper.

"No... you will not cum without my permission, unless you wish to face punishment..." The sadistic, threatening look Malfoy gave her as he said this made her take him seriously, and it disturbed her that it turned her on... She tried hard to hold back her orgasm...

This was difficult as Malfoy did not hold back, ramming it into her without relent. She scratched her nails down her back and bit into his shoulder.

"Let me cum!"

He grabbed his wand and pointed it directly at her only for a moment as he said intensely, "Crucio!" Malfoy only allowed the curse to remain active for a moment, but the pain of the Cruciatus Curse still flowed through her for a moment. And, much to her surprise, the masochist in her, the part she had kept locked away in fantasies, the part Malfoy had forcefully unlocked, loved it.

"You will call me Master, and you will beg, with respect..." Aggression, sadism, lust, authority; everything he saw in Malfoy's eyes in that moment drove her wild.

"M-master... please... please let me cum! Please!"

Malfoy gave a cruel laugh, "No."

"B-b-but... Please... I..."

Malfoy leaned forward, Ginny's legs still pinned up and spread wide. He said dominantly into her ear, "Cum for me! Now!" before sinking his teeth hard into her neck, actually drawing blood in the process. Her soaking wet cunt milked his throbbing cock as she came harder than she'd ever cum before, screaming out loud, trying hard to thrust back against him but unable to keep up with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Malfoy pulled his cock from Ginny's cunt and she looked up at him, not even trying to stop her eyes from shining with affection.

"Are you going to cum, s-sir?" She knew that it had been a long time, and from what she'd learned from the two boys she had been with, men often don't last as long as women.

Malfoy had unlocked all of her dark fantasies now, and they were now his to enact with her and use to his advantage. The potion he had given her had given him this power over her, and she loved it. It certainly did not disappoint her when Malfoy gave his response and would allow her some more fun tonight.

"You think I'm done with you already... You've been hanging around Dean Thomas too long..."

* * *

What Ginny obviously did not remember or know of, for she was not present, was what occurred just outside that hidden room afterwards. Right after Ginny had left, feeling horrible, guilty, and lustfully craving more in spite of herself, a shadowy figure creeped toward Draco Malfoy, and as he came close, his skin could almost be seen in the dark when he put his hood down. The man was pale as a vampire.

"You sleazy little snake. You cannot do this..." said the voice of Severus Snape, "She is a daughter of an Order member, a friend of Potter's... You are putting whatever plan you have in unnecessary jeopardy. And I cannot allow you to-"

"I must do what the Dark Lord has commanded me..."

"The Dark Lord commands this?" Severus Snape's voice remained unreadable as ever, just like his eyes.

"He says that... We will pin the crime on the Weasley girl, and that this is how it must be done... I must make her do it."

Snape shook his head, "I don't believe that what I can only assume just occurred in that room tonight was directly ordered by the Dark Lord."

"No... but I'm... doing this my own way..." Malfoy looked away, feeling no real guilt at what he had just done to the little blood traitor other than what her family would think if they ever found out what he had been doing with a Weasley. "She will be the one to take the blame, he said it must be her. The daughter of an Order member coerced into murdering Albus Dumbledore..."


	2. Smoke, Fire, and Complication

Draco Malfoy loved the soft moan Ginny Weasley gave out as he collapsed on top of her. They both gasped for breath as her arms wrapped around him and her nails gently ran up and down his back. He listened as she timed her breathing with his underneath him and looked at her eyes, filled with that endless, forced affection. He was raping her heart…

* * *

Months ago, after their first meeting, Malfoy spent much of his time trying to force Ginny to end her relationship with Dean Thomas. Eventually, he succeeded. He needed her to be completely his to bend to his will. And for a while it really seemed as if it was working that way. And every night he'd take advantage of that; used her. She was his slave, and his to do whatever he wanted with.

But things quickly grew complicated. One night after he was finished with her, she confronted him about what she had seen in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom… He hadn't even realized that he had been being watched… She had seen smoke, and smoke had led to fire.

* * *

"You're doing what? You…" She grabbed her wand and forcefully jabbed it against his arm, saying an incantation and forcing the temporary cover up potion he had been using on his arm to vaporate, revealing the Dark Mark underneath it. She reeled her hand to smack him, but he caught it and shoved her down onto the bed. Her wand was across the room, with her robes, and his was right there in his hand now, pointing at her throat.

"What did you hear, Weasley?" Malfoy looked down at the little blood traitor, glaring at her. There was a look of pain in her eyes, as if she couldn't bare to see that look on his face. The plan was indeed working perfectly; she was completely smitten and submissive to him, even in a state like this.

"You're plans to have the Death Eaters snuck into the school… To kill Dumbledore…"

Malfoy did a double take, "What do you know about that?"

"Nothing more than that you've desperately been trying to kill him all year and that you have to by the end of the year…"

Malfoy had been desperately trying to kill Dumbledore himself all year in an attempt to not have to go through with the other particular plan that was now in motion… But he now saw that there was no escaping it… This was the only way.

"Yes… it's true." And then Malfoy felt a tinge of something he had so rarely ever felt. Remorse. For what he saw himself doing to Ginny Weasley in the not too distant future… It made him sick. But it was the only way out. The only way to complete his Father's debt to Voldemort entirely and keep his name cleared as well. And so he had agreed to it.

Ginny stared blankly off into space, and Malfoy could only imagine what she was now feeling… He tried hard not to.

"You know what would happen to me if they found out, don't you…?" Malfoy looked down, trying hard to maintain his composure.

"I do… I… I promise not to tell. I just want to protect you…" The love in her eyes at that moment scared Malfoy; this girl was willing to do anything for him, and he was going to take advantage of that to this degree. He was indeed a foul person. Even he could admit it. He certainly had taken no guilt in taking advantage of the Weasley girl every night, and he doubted if he ever really would. If anything, it really did seem to be what she wanted; he was sure as hell making her happy in what often amounted to the hours they spent together in that room. But this was on a whole different level. This was not bad, but evil, and Malfoy realized that there indeed is a difference.

* * *

Malfoy forcefully bent Ginny over the bed in the secret room, the tip of his long, throbbing shaft running over the lips of her pussy before slamming deep into her. Her hands were bound by ropes, leaving her unable to resist even by instinct, or momentarily. He felt her so tight and wet, squeezing around his cock, just as tight as the first day he had fucked her. "Oh God…"

Malfoy grabbed her hips and pounded his rock hard cock rapidly into Ginny's cunt, loving the sounds of her whimpering and moaning for him, and the way that she squirmed as he reached around and pinched her nipples.

"Ow… stop… it… oww…"

"Shut up, bitch…" He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled hard on it, taking pleasure in the combination of pain and pleasure in her moans. He gave her ass another smack, and saw he was leaving the skin red.

"Draco, I'm getting sore… You're hurting me…"

He grabbed his wand from the table beside the bed and gave her a moment of torture. It put her right back in line and drove her wild for him as she bucked back against him and slid her hand underneath her to rapidly rub her clit.

"So close…"

"Remember…"

"Yes Master…"

Malfoy gave her not a moment of remorse, torturing her; he knew she couldn't take this kind of stimulation with how close she was.

"FUCK! Please sir, please, please, please Master, please…"

"Wait…"

He grabbed her arms and used them to forcefully pull her back against him, pinning her upper body down, her breasts pinned down to the bed. Her cunt was now dangerously tight for him as he let out a soft moan.

"God, yeah. You wanna cum for me, don't you? You want me to cum with you, fill you up with my cum, use you as my little fuck slave!"

"YES YES! USE ME! Please, let me cum! Cum inside me, cum all over me! Make me your little slut! Please!" Ginny threw her head back, barely able to hold it back anymore.

"Cum! Now!"

He felt her tighten around her and cry out for him.

"Draco! Draco!"

Her juices were pouring all over his cock and down her leg before he released every drop of his cum inside of her, letting out a loud moan and grabbing her hips, giving deep, rough thrusts as he came before finally collapsing beside her, gasping for breath. He ran one of his fingers along the lips of her pussy and collected some of his cum that had slipped out, holding the finger to her lips. She looked submissively into his eyes as she licked and sucked it off, smiling at him softly.

That smile, however, didn't last forever. Soon the smile became a look of distress, and Malfoy couldn't explain it, but… he didn't like seeing her like this. He preferred to see his slave happy. He tried not to give this fact too much thought.

"What's wrong?" The tone he took was commanding but calm; he had such power over her, and he knew that she wouldn't lie to her.

"There's… somebody else." Ginny looked away from him with tears in her eyes.

"….who?"

Ginny took a long pause to collect the courage to answer this question.

"Harry."

"Scarhead?"

"…yes."

Malfoy looked away from her and felt an anger he couldn't explain. Yes, he hated Potter, and him touching anything he marked as his enraged him, even if this particular property was a secret. And this put his plans at serious risk. But there was something much more complicated going on in his mind; something he had never felt before.

Ginny bit her lip, "There's more I want to say, but… I… shouldn't."

Malfoy shook her head and shrugged. "Just fucking say it."

Ginny felt a cold feeling rush over her from the indifferent, cruel tone of his voice. It wasn't the same one he used with her when he was keeping her in line or using her. It was far different…

"I… I don't want this… us… to end…" Ginny looked down, holding back tears, "I know it's not real… I know how terrible what you're doing to me is, but… you make me feel…" Ginny suddenly began to sob and Malfoy, without understanding what the feeling that came over him was, immediately rushed back over to her and pulled her into his arms, pulling back only to look at her face and brush the tears away.

It was sympathy.

It was also fear. The plan was in serious jeopardy. And, indeed, so was he, for in that moment he no longer wanted anything to do with the plan. He just wanted to find a way, somehow, to protect Ginny Weasley.

* * *

And so there they were, laying there together, one night later, Ginny fast asleep in his arms. Tonight neither one of them would return to their common rooms, but would sleep there in each others arms. Draco would awaken only for a moment that night, and would find himself watching Ginny sleep, her fiery red hair so perfectly accented by the light of the fiery candles, and running his fingers gently along her skin. He laid his head against her breast and fell back into a deep sleep. In this moment, nothing else really mattered. This was his slave; his love. And, although he knew that this changed everything, and that he would be absolutely miserable the next day, he just couldn't be bothered with that throughout this night.

* * *

It was the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Ginny Weasley had just been standing there, waiting for Harry to come out of class. Ginny gave Malfoy a sad look before walking off holding Scarhead's hand. Malfoy did not leave the classroom; he walked back inside and up to Professor Snape's desk.

"I... I need your help."


	3. Chocolates

Harry felt how warm and moist her tongue was as it brushed his while they kissed passionately, hidden away in a patch of trees on the grounds. He laid on top of her, running his fingers over her soft face as his body pushed down against hers. He gently trailed kisses over her neck and she sighed softly.

But as his hand slid up her skirt suddenly, she let out a gasp and pushed it away quickly, shaking her head, knowing that going this far would displease her Master.

"Ginny... I want to make love to you... right now..."

"I... let's take it slow Harry. I'm not in the right state to be doing this yet." She smiled sadly and kissed his forehead, and he tried to smile back, clearly disappointed and nodding...

* * *

Ginny could never love him. It was a phrase that passed through Draco Malfoy's head over and over again throughout the next day, one he deemed a certifiable fact. And he now knew that this mission simply couldn't be pulled off... could it? Would he really sink that low?

He knew that he loved her... It was true. The one real truth in his life. He abused her, manipulated her, and used her like an object... But, really, that was all that he knew. And there was nothing left for him but that darkness... It was all that he had left to give her. He had no right to make her love him, and he wouldn't deserve her love even if she truly did love him.

And, more than anything else, Draco Malfoy felt betrayed. The one he loved, who was bound to him, who was supposed to be his, was now in love with Harry Potter... Harry Potter, the boy who apparently just before becoming involved with her, had been serving a detention for ASSAULTING Malfoy. Sure, the details weren't entirely in Malfoy's favor. But unforgivable as the curse he tried to use was, he couldn't shake the idea that slicing his face open and trying to make him bleed to death on the floor of a girls bathroom with the sounds of the ghost of a howling preteen girl as the last thing he'd ever hear was just a LITTLE bit worse...

Ginny came to the room as she always had, unfaithful against her own will, craving Malfoy in a way she couldn't even put in words. And Malfoy sat there in his bed and stared off into space after he led her into the room, his school bag sitting next to him. After a long pause in which Malfoy said nothing, he pulled a box of chocolates from his bag and grabbed a handful, sighing softly before handing one to Ginny.

"My parents... well... just my Mom now... sends me sweets. These are my favorite chocolates. I've never shared these with anyone before." Malfoy looked into Ginny's eyes, and she looked less touched than slightly puzzled by his sudden change of behavior.

"Go ahead. There's nothing bad in there. Nothing that'll kill you anyway..."

He gave her a playful grin, hiding a dark look from his eyes, and Ginny shook her head, chuckling.

"What, you already have me completely wrapped around your finger. Are you date raping me now too."

Malfoy gave a laugh in spite of himself and looked away. "No... Just shut up and eat the chocolate."

Ginny ate the piece of chocolate slowly, savoring it, and eating it in almost a seductive way. This was a moment where Malfoy really wished she wouldn't...

Malfoy waited a long moment before looking away from her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... just... upset I guess." Ginny sat down next to Malfoy and laid her head on his chest. He looked at her, and Ginny wasn't sure what the look in his eye was when he responded. Was it confusion?

"I... why are... I mean, why?" He seemed to almost cautiously wrap his arm around her and look into her eyes.

"It's... Harry. He wants... he wants to make love to me. But... I can't." She looked away and tried to hold back her tears. Malfoy wouldn't meet Ginny's eyes as she looked back at him.

"Can't, or don't want to?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"C-...Don't want to." Ginny quickly changed her train of thought mid-sentence.

"You're a bad liar." Malfoy bit his lip as he felt the darkness within him begin to manifest in a way that scared him more than anything happening in his life. He knew what was about to happen... But maybe it had to happen. Maybe it was the only way. The anger was, in a sense, unjustified. He was allowing her to remain with Harry in the first place... because he knew she must really loved him...

"What is it then? What makes you attracted to him? What makes you want him?"

"I've... wanted... loved him for yea-"

"Shut up!" Malfoy turned and shouted at her. "You didn't love him. You were a stupid little girl with a stupid crush on a little boy who mutilated a snake and stabbed a magic diary. Well the boy that made the snake bleed all over the Chamber of Secrets is the same fucker who ripped my face open and made a puddle of my blood just outside of it's fucking entrance last week."

"I... he... after the things you did to those people while trying to-... and you were going to-"

"Give him a little shock? Maybe to stop him from stalking me all over the God damn school. I have my fucking friends disguising themselves as women and I have to watch my fucking back 24/7 because he's always. Fucking. Watching me. I'm sick of it."

"You're sure as hell giving him a good reason to... And he didn't even know that curse would-"

"I don't care what you have to say, you _ginger headed, freckle faced, blood traitor bitch! _I hope you have fun sucking off old scar face. Maybe he'll rip your face open too when he's done with you."

Ginny ran toward Malfoy and slapped him across the face, and instantly he had pulled out his wand and she was down on the floor, writhing in pain. With a flick of his wand, she had been sent flying across the floor of the room toward the entrance.

"Get out."

She got up and began to storm out of the room when she turned around and spoke in a cold, monotone voice.

"You are just like... you are your father. You think you can just... use me? He slipped that diary in with my school books... just like you slipped in that note... And you both just used me in your own ways for your own sick pleasure. And what _you_ wanted... you are sick. If you had any decency, you would slip me that antidote right now."

She stormed away and left Malfoy alone. Perhaps this would work... but this made things complicated. Painfully complicated. And he still didn't quite understand why the chocolate hadn't served it's purpose...

* * *

That night, Ginny snuck up into the 6th year boys' dormitories. Harry had indeed been careless that night; he had left the invisibility out in the common room. He awoke to see the curtains of his bed pulled shut and the beautiful Ginny Weasley straddling him, completely undressed, taking one of his hands and gently placing it on her beautiful breast.

"Shhh... Harry... I want you to make love to me..."

* * *

Malfoy would lose himself in the task he had set out on, trying hard to put Ginny Weasley from his mind. He saw her and Potter in the halls... Things were different. He could tell that she had slept with him...

The vanishing cabinet was so close to being operational... He knew that if he killed Dumbledore himself, that Voldemort would be pleased. But, in turn, he'd be hated by every non-Death Eater in the magical world. More so than he would be for what he'd already done... He believed his fate was sealed. Indeed, in one week, Albus Dumbledore was destined to die.

He left the Room of Requirement when something bizarre happened: a strange, silvery form stared him down, and then galloped off. It was a patronus, a horse... He sensed who's it was... He knew...

He followed it as it led him all the way down to the dungeon, down to the hidden corridor he and Ginny had frequented, and there stood Ginny. He pulled his Hand of Glory from his bag and looked at her in full light, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a long silence.

"No... I'm sorry."

He walked toward her and, against his better judgement, pulled her into his arms. They stood there, embraced, for a moment that seemed to last for hours.

"I hope you can forgive me... Master." Ginny looked down at the ground, unable to meet Malfoy's gaze. Malfoy knew he shouldn't do this, and yet a warmth came over him, laced with the darkness that Ginny Weasley accepted and loved. The darkness that she craved.

He finally spoke in a dominant tone. "I am still very angry..." He opened the entrance and suddenly grabbed her, pulling her inside. He pushed her back against the wall as ropes fitted around her wrists, her ankles, and her waist, seeming to meld themselves into the wall.

"I'm going to make sure you learn your lesson." Draco pulled out his wand and held it just inches from Ginny, and the skin of Ginny's arm was suddenly cut open. Ginny squirmed and whimpered as the blood poured down her skin and the wound instantly healed. He cut her again and again, looking into her eyes and seeing the pain in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Master... I am so sorry..."

He didn't respond, rather grabbing a fistful of her hair and forcing her lips against hers, swirling his hot tongue around her's as he continued to hold his wand to her.

"Crucio!"

She screamed out and tugged hard against her restraints, her head reeling back and forth.

"You are mine," Malfoy said coldly, ripping open Ginny's shirt and holding his wand to her chest, "My little slut. My little slave. And you will never let him make love to you again so long as I am your Master. Understand?"

He forced his free hand up her skirt suddenly and tore her panties as he slid them down, rubbing her clit rapidly. She moaned loudly, a desperate look in her eye as she refused to respond.

"CRUCIO! Do you understand!"

"Gah! Please...! Please! Y-yes! Yes I understand!"

Malfoy pulled his wand away and continued rubbing her clit, and just as the pressure in her began to build, he stopped and smiled at her sadistically. He repeated this, over and over again.

"P-please. P-p-please just.... Why are you d-doing this?"

"I'm torturing you... I meant what I said when I told you I'd make you learn your lesson."

He kept her there on the edge of arousal, restrained, and would periodically cut her skin the same way he had before. Tears were falling down her face when he dropped down to his knees and suddenly flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit and forced two of his fingers inside of her, pumping them hard and fast, her pussy more wet and tight than he ever remembered it being before as his tongue began to swirl rapidly around her. He supported her clit between her lips and stroked her with his tongue as he sucked down gently but firmly.

"Oh! Master! This feels so good! Please don't stop! Please! I need you to make me cum!"

Malfoy quickly pulled away and gave a smile more sadistic than any he'd ever given her before as he waved his wand again, and a pinching sensation came over her nipples and he pulled hard on her hair, biting into her neck as she bucked her hips.

"Stop teasing me! I need you! Please!"

With a wave of his wand, she then felt as if she'd been smacked across the face as he now continued to teasingly stroke her clit.

"He didn't please you, did he? He couldn't even make you cum, could he?"

"No... I mean... yes... he..."

He laughed and undid her restraints with ease and shoved her down onto her knees, undoing his trousers and grabbing a fistful of her hair as she looked at his erect cock with more lust than he'd ever seen in her eyes. He knew he had broken her in. The look in her eyes was one of complete submission, more so than he had ever created in her eyes before as he forced her head down on his cock and she sucked him off hard and fast, with him forcing her down continuously with his grip on her hair.

"You dirty fucking bitch, you want it, don't you? Rub your clit for me while you suck my cock..."

As she stimulated herself, he could feel the vibrations of her moans against his shaft as her head moved more frantically, feeling her tongue running along the main vein and the head of his cock as she opened up her throat and took him deep, not gagging once.

As he lifted her up and forcefully undressed her, she did not resist at all, but rather bit her lip as she looked at him with a lustful anticipation in her eyes. Her body was shaking; she had brought herself so close to orgasm already.

He stood there, teasingly running the tip of his member over her clit before suddenly lifting her petite body effortlessly up into his arms and holding her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and nearly screamed as his cock slammed inside of her. He forced his way into her painfully fast, not bothering to pace himself for her sake, with her groaning and wrapping her arms desperately around his neck. She held onto him for dear life as he whispered such dirty things into her ear.

"You're so fucking tight... You dirty, cock hungry, horny fucking slut... I'm going to fuck you so fucking hard that I'll be sure you'll be soar for days!"

"Oh God yes! Yes! Just RAM it into me! I need you to make me cum!"

Malfoy's strong arms tightened around her as his hips slammed against her, pounding her bare body against the cold, hard wall before he stopped.

"No, no no...." He dropped her and pulled his cock from her cunt as he threw her down on the bed and grabbed his wand, and she gave another scream of agony as he cut her again, only this time the cut didn't heal, and slowly continued to bleed. Malfoy licked the blood away and pulled her toward the edge of the bed, standing over her with her hips right up against the edge of the bed. He ran the length of his cock over the lips of her pussy as his wand pointed at her clit and he whispered an incantation that caused her entire body to go wild with pleasure, this feeling combining with the horrible stinging pain of her wound.

"Do you ever learn your lesson? Now beg like you fucking mean it... You should know this by now..."

"Master! Draco! Please! Just FUCK me and let me cum! I'm about to cum! Please please please... I'm gonna-"

He held her legs up and penetrated her as he stood over her, holding her hips still forcefully as he said with sick pleasure, "Now cum for me, and tell me how much fucking better I am than him."

What she said next should have sickened her. But the fact that he could take control of her and make her say it drove her absolutely crazy...

"Ahh! You're so much fucking better! So much fucking bigger than Harry! He's useless... Nobody can make me feel like you can!" She screamed out and came harder than he had ever made her cum before and felt absolutely no guilt over what she said. Malfoy bit his bottom lip and laid down on the bed, pulling her on top of him and pinching on her nipples, making her squirm quietly and grind down against him.

He pulled her down on top of him, making her impale herself on his massive cock, keeping a grip on her hips and forcing her back down on him with every single thrust. Her breasts bounced up and down as she rode him without relent, never ever wanting to stop feeling him penetrating her over and over from underneath her. And he thrust up hard against her, loving how tight and wet she was for him.

"You're already close aren't you..."

"Y-yes sir..."

He suddenly rolled her over onto her back and pinned one of her legs painfully high, as high as it could go, hurting her with how suddenly he pushed her leg up. He lifted himself up and rammed down into her with the weight of his entire body, her hips getting terribly sore as well in the process.

"Then cum again for me... I told you to fucking cum, now!"

Almost immediately, she threw her head back as her juices poured from her pussy and her cunt pulsated around his cock, pulling him deeper inside of her, "Draco! Master, I love it, please, never stop using you! I'm your dirty little slave!"

Malfoy laughed as he pulled away from her, when suddenly a mischievous look came over his face.

"Draco, please, no... I'm already so sore..."

With a wave of his wand her hands were tied to the top of the headboard, and her legs had been magically pinned to the bed. He tore a piece of cloth from his undershirt and tied it around the top of her face, blindfolding her...

As he ran his wand over her body, little sparks of pleasure seemed to ignite through the nerves of every area it touched as she reeled around, unable to see where it was going or whether he was about to do something more, completely and utterly helpless as she moaned and grinded her hips up at the air rapidly.

"Oh my God! Just... make me cum one more time... Please..."

"Oh but Ginny, I thought you were too sore..."

Ginny groaned and was about to protest when the wand reached her pussy and he touched it to her clit. It began to vibrate as it still ignited those waves of pleasure directly from her brain. She pulled hard at her restraints, wanting so badly to break free and just pull him on top of her, pull him inside of her.

"It's a pity you were just too tired out to let me slide my throbbing hard dick inside of you..." As she was about to protest again, he pointed his wand to her lips, and she was unable to speak, squirming and moaning behind her lips.

"But it doesn't matter. I'm going to do whatever I wish with you, isn't that right?"

Ginny quickly nodded, trying to tell him to just have his way with her as his wand vibrated against her clit, but failing miserably.

"That's what I thought..." The vibrations on her clit were intensifying now, and she felt her muscles tense up more and more... Suddenly her lips were freed, and all of her restraints instantly released, the light of the candles illuminating Draco's body the first thing she saw. He pulled back the wand that was teasing her clit and instead letting her pussy engulf the entire length of him, pushing her legs far apart as he gave a hard thrust into her, pinning her ass down onto the bed one more time...

"Cum now."

And she obliged, letting go so completely that Malfoy had to put a hand over her mouth to keep her from being too loud. As he pulled his cock from her pussy, it and the sheets had been covered in the juices of her pussy. He grabbed her and sat on top of her on his knees, as she took his cock between her lips, sucking down hard on the head and taking it down to the root. Draco threw his head back and bit his lip before grabbing her hair and pulling from her mouth, shooting his hot thick cum around her lips and into her mouth.

She licked up every drop obediently and smiled at him as he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply and passionately. She knew very well how wrong what he was doing to her was. It had to be the love potion that made her feel this way, but she still said it.

"Draco... I love you."

Malfoy looked away, shocked, and took a long pause before finally replying, against his better judgement.

"I... love you too..."


	4. A Stone's Throw Away

6 days left…

Ginny was walking with Harry, Hermione and Ron in the dungeons; Hermione had come back to get some homework from Professor Slughorn. He was apparently out, so it was going to take a while. Suddenly, a spark shot out lightly from the dark, hidden corridor. Ginny knew what this meant, and looked over at Harry to make sure that he was well distracted… He was, deep in conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey love… what is it?"

Malfoy pushed her back against the stone wall and Ginny gave her a horrified look as he kissed her neck and shoved his hand up her skirt.

"No… Harry's just around the corner… We'll get c-"

Malfoy put her hand over Ginny's mouth to shut her up as his fingers quickly ran over her clit and his lips kissed and sucked at every inch of the soft skin that covered her neck. Ginny almost immediately stopped resisting and pulled the bottom of Malfoy's robes open, undoing his trousers and pulling out his throbbing, stiff shaft. She took it into her hand and pumped her hand slowly and teasingly, her thumb brushing over the head.

Malfoy held back a moan and bit his lip as he slid two of his fingers inside of her cunt, her now soaked panties tight around his wrist as his thumb bent to quickly stroke circles around her clit. As he pumped her fingers inside of her, she bucked her hips quickly against his hand, her hand stroking his cock faster and faster, loving how he got harder in his hand.

"You're so turned on by this… cheating on him when he's right on the other side of this wall…. You're such a bad girl…"

She whimpered against his hand and nodded, her hand twisting slightly as she was now roughly jacking him off, her cunt tightening around his fingers. He loved knowing that he had seduced her and was using and pleasuring her right here, with Potter literally a stones throw away, right on the other side of the wall from them, and Ginny and Malfoy could hear every word of the conversation he had with his friend and Ginny's brother, though no word actually registered until Ron spoke.

"Where did Ginny go off to?"Ginny panicked slightly, but Malfoy softly shushed her. She was getting close, her juices pouring out all over his hand and her panties. She felt so dirty, but she loved it. She loved how terrible he made her… She had no inhibitions with him. No morals. It was just him and her, acting out their fantasies. He turned her around and bent her against the wall, keeping his hand tight against her mouth as he pinned her upper body and face into the stone wall, thrusting his cock deep into her, as quickly as he could without being heard from the other side of the wall.

"You're not going back to your friends or your little boyfriend until you cum for me, slave… Cum hard for me… You know how badly you want to…"

She was so afraid that she'd be too loud and that they'd hear, even with Malfoy's hand against her mouth. She shook her head, trying to refuse. He responded by biting down hard on her shoulder, making her squirm in pain against his hand.

"That's not a request. Cum for me. Now."

And she let loose, and she swore that if she had been just a little bit louder, they would have heard her and come investigate and her life as she'd known it would have been officially over on the chance that they actually took a closer look through the darkness to see who was actually there. But Ginny came hard for Malfoy, with Harry just on the other side of the wall, talking to her brother and the girl that hated Malfoy so much for the things he had called her in the past. Malfoy smiled and let her go, putting his cock away and adjusting his robes as Ginny tried not to breath too hard as she panted. Just before she kissed him goodbye, he whispered into her ear, with his breath hot on her earlobe.

"You owe me tonight…"

* * *

5 days left

It was the middle of the night as Malfoy looked down at Ginny, who was exhausted and had the glow of someone who was truly sexually satisfied. It was one she had seriously been lacking in that period when they hadn't seen each other, and he was surprised Potter hadn't picked up on it. Yet again, Potter never struck him as the type who was too smart with skin was covered with the cut he had made on her the other night that had not healed, as well as several new cuts on her skin he had made that night. One of them was still bleeding slightly as she sat down on her knees, milking his cock with her mouth, pulling back to flick her tongue quickly against the tip of his cock and smiling up at him."Is this to your liking, Master?""Yes… don't stop."The pleasure Ginny brought to Malfoy's face drove her wild, and if she weren't exhausted from that nights events she would have wanted more… Indeed, he had already pushed her well past her wearing point tonight. Her hands gently rubbed his balls and her other gently rested on his ass as his hand kept a firm grip on her hair as he closed his eyes and gave a soft moan, pulling his cock from her mouth and shooting a large stream of his cum over her tits and her face. Ginny looked up at him submissively, feeling used and degraded and loving it. She wondered what Hermione would think of her if she ever found out she'd let somebody treat her like this, and no less took so much pleasure in it, feminist as Hermione was.

"Good girl…"

After she cleaned herself off, he took her chin with his fingers and made her look up at him, pressing her lips to hers and kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her bare body against his. Ginny kissed Malfoy's chest gently, slowly running her nails up and down his back.

However, Ginny's mood changed fairly quickly as she grew still, before whispering.

"Are you really going to do it."

"Do what?" Though, deep down, he knew what she meant.

"Kill Dumbledore…"

He looked down at the ground, knots tying tight in his stomach.

"I… I don't know if I could do it. I'm a horrible bastard… A really sick fucker… I'll admit that. But there's a fine line between being a bad person… and being a monster."

Malfoy bit his lip as, embarrassed by it as he was, tears formed in his eyes. And Ginny held him close, wiping his tears away.

"Then don't," Ginny replied. The simple innocence of it almost made Malfoy laugh.

"I really wish it was that simple. But if he doesn't die… You-Know-Who… he'll kill my Father… kill me… probably kill my Mother…"

Malfoy shook as he spoke, and Ginny gently rubbed his back as she kissed his neck softly, wanting so badly just to make him feel better, for him to not feel this horrible pain.

"I… I think we've already established that I'm not right in the head… I'm a horrible, manipulative, sadistic person."

"Maybe it's not good for me, but those are all things that I love about you," Ginny said. And in spite of himself, Malfoy gave a weak laugh.

"But it doesn't make any of that… any better. But I wouldn't change that. Not for the world. But the Dark Lord… he's just… he's not even human anymore. And some of the Death Eaters… their beyond forgiveness. Beyond humanity. They're… just monsters. And I…"Malfoy shook his head as more tears fell down his face slowly,

"I don't want that."Ginny nodded and kissed his lips gently, brushing away more of his tears. And it was out of the love in her heart that she decided to do something absolutely terrible. Something to save his life and his family's lives, and his heart. Something that Malfoy had originally wanted but now simply disturbed him more than nearly anything else he'd ever seen or heard in his life…

"You don't have to do it… Draco… I'll do it…."


	5. The Dark Lord's Trace

5 days left… (continued)

Malfoy turned to Ginny and shook his head, speaking sternly, "No…. you won't."

The look in Ginny's eyes was a wild one; it was as if she had lost herself, and she was going insane. She had to be going insane.

"I will… I don't care. I have to do it… I know you won't, but I will…"

And something deep within her twitched; a cold, high laugh echoing in the back of her mind. It was a long lost friend, one she did not quite yet recognize.

"You'll be disowned by your family," Malfoy's hand was in a tight fist, "You'll be remembered for the rest of your life as a traitor. You're name will be written down in history books as the assassin of the head of the Order of the Phoenix… I won't have it."

The smile Ginny gave had something behind it that he'd never seen in her before; he had ignited something in her, something terrible…

"No… I'll be remembered as the girl that, under the influence of a love potion, killed Dumbledore in your place when you were unable... against her will… a tragic accident. How long will the potion last?"

"It would have l-" Malfoy paused, and Ginny knew he was keeping something from him; she let it slide, "The potion's effects last permanently… Only curable with a special antidote that is not known by any but the most advanced of Potion makers…"

"I don't want to hear about the antidote!" Ginny grabbed Malfoy by the collar and pressed her lips to his, kissing him vigorously for a long moment before pulling back, "I'll never stop loving you for as long as it's in my power… I'll stay under that potion forever and be yours… I'll kill him, and we'll run off together with the Death Eaters, and I'll leave my old life behind…"

Malfoy stared at her, wide eyed, "Crazy talk…"

"No… I see everything clearly now, for the first time in my life…" She grabbed his hand, holding it tight, as the demon crawled through her brain, "Once we've taken Dumbledore out, we'll be revered… celebrated… Voldemort would make us his right hand man and woman…"

"You speak his name…"

As Ginny spoke his name, the demon seemed to grow exponentially as she leaned in toward him and bit his bottom lip, "We'll be… great. Remembered by all, and we'll have more power in the Dark Lord's new regime than anyone other than he himself…"

Malfoy's jaw dropped slightly at the way she was speaking; indeed, it was her, he knew, but it was as if she was under the influence of another mind along with her own, and the two mind's had finally combined to become one.

"You're… That would be absolutely evil… What's come over you…?"

"There is no good and evil… only power, and those too weak to seek it…"

Ginny Weasley grabbed Draco Malfoy and pulled him on top of her, her tongue sliding against his vigorously as she wrapped her legs around him. Her hands slid up his shirt as her nails scratched hard down his back.

"I'm yours… And I'll be your lover and your slave… Forever…" Her hand reached down and cupped the large bulge formed at his crotch, moving her hand rapidly against it as she looked into his eyes."That's true, isn't it? You are my Master, right?"

She bit hard, painfully hard into his neck, and whispered into his ear, "Prove it, punish me, please sir, just RAVAGE me…"

Malfoy grabbed her by the throat and tightened his grip around her, driven completely wild, any scrap of self control he had left thrown out the window.

"Are you doubting my position as your Master…?"

Ginny bit her lip and gave a seductive grin, "Yes…"

And then he tortured her, his wand at her chest, putting her in her place, making her know that she was his. His property. His little gave her face a light smack and she whimpered as his hand pulled hard on her hair.

"You dare fucking doubt your Master… I'm going to make you pay…"

"I'm counting on it…"

Ropes flew around her wrists, tightening slowly…

"Who's your Master?"

"Oh… I don't know…"

Malfoy frowned as she gave him a defiant smile; she was driving him wild. She had never been quite like this before. The ropes tightened painfully…

"Who. Is. Your. Master?"

"You tell me…"

He tightened the ropes to the point that they dug into her skin and drew blood as he gave her face another slap and then shouted out Crucio, watching her writhe in pain, seeing how aroused she was getting, her juices pouring down from her pussy…

"Who is your FUCKING Master?"

"FUCK! YOU ARE! You're my Master! Always my Master! Please… ravage me, right now! I need you, please!"

"I bet you do… You little fucking cock hungry whore…" He ran his fingers along the lips of her pussy, moistening them before running them quickly over her clit, pointing his wand to her chest again.

"CRUCIO! Who's cock is it that you crave!"

She writhed and thrust up in the air repeatedly, throwing her head back and biting her lip so hard she nearly bled.

"Gah! Ah… Yours sir! Yours! Yours, yours, I need it so fuckin' bad…"

"You wouldn't want Potter's, would you?"

"No, never, he's no good at all… Nobody could ever measure up…"

Her stubbornness was broken down, and in it's place was that complete submission, but also a look of pure excitement he had never seen in her before…

"What are you going to do to me, Master…?"

He ran his wand teasingly over her clit, making it vibrate and letting her restraints tear off.

"I'm going to tear you apart, use your cunt as my own personal fuck toy… Make it so that you'll barely be able to walk in the morning…"

"Mm…"

He was just too turned on to care about how strangely different she was acting… He needed her, now… He dropped down between her lips and took her clit between his lips, sucking firmly and twirling and flicking his tongue rapidly, sliding his fingers deep inside and just ramming them into her, giving her a feel for what he was about to do to her. He grinned and replaced his mouth with his other hand, his clit still moistened by her juices.

"You want that, don't you…"

"Y-ye-yes…"

"And I'm the only one that could give you what you wanted…" His fingers rhythmically and slowly moved faster against her clit with each word, and her moaning steadily grew louder and louder, "No other man could make you feel this way… And if any other man ever tries to fuck you again, I will beat the fucking shit out of him, make him suffer, make him hurt, and I will fuck you right in front of him and make him watch me use the girl he thought was his as my own personal fucking slut! Now cum!"

Ginny screamed and clutched at Malfoy's back as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her roughly, as she came so fucking hard, bucking against his hand until she began to relax, but he gave her no time to relax. He immediately grabbed her by the throat, with a grip just barely loose enough to breath through, and thrust his throbbing cock into her without warning, and she felt his entire body slam down into her, his hips simply pounding into hers, and she was almost immediately feeling sore.

"Slow down just a little… I-"

Malfoy grinned as he responded by ramming down into her faster and lifting her legs, pushing them higher than he ever had, elevated past his shoulders and as far as he could push them without injuring her.

"Ah! Fuck!" Ginny cried out, her hands digging into the sheets, "You're too fucking big… You're tearing me open, I swear…"

His hands held her ankles up as he leaned forward, biting her neck in several places before finally drawing blood. As he broke skin, he felt her cunt tighten even more around him, and this was only made worse as he sucked the blood from the wound and then leaned down to bite her nipples and tug them with his teeth.

"Please! Please let me cum! I- Oh my God…"

She had learned well…

"Cum for me!"

And she released, screaming as her cunt pulsated repeatedly around Malfoy's cock, which was so fucking thick and hard inside of her… He didn't give her a moment to rest, but pulled her over on top of him without even pulling himself out of her, thrusting up hard into her, giving her ass a hard smack as she began to ride him madly. Her eyes closed as she got completely lost in what she was doing, moans flowing freely from her without restrain as she bounced up and down on his cock, serving her Master the best she could, only wanting to please him leaned up and kissed her, his hand reaching down to stroke her clit as she rocked up and down, back and forth above him, intensifying her moans and making her ride him faster, her cunt getting tighter and tighter as he gave her ass a smack roughly.

"Already ready to cum again…?" Malfoy grinned and rolled her over onto her stomach, pushing her legs apart and running the tip of his cock over her cunt which was so fucking wet from her juices now, "You little fucking slut…" He entered her cunt from above her, his body pressed hard into her back. He had her pinned face first into the mattress, supporting himself with his arms and thrusting with the weight of his entire body into her cunt.

"Shit! I'm your's, YOUR dirty slut… Please please please… let me- ohh… Oh my God!"

She could just barely hold it back, but managed, not wanting to disappoint her Master. He smiled as he smacked her ass one more time, leaving a dark bruise behind.

"You're going to run away and leave your family and that little shit Scarhead behind forever, and you'll be my property, my little slut until you're dying day… And one day when Voldemort puts the hit on his head, I'll capture Potter myself and I'll tie him up, and I will make him watch what a slut you are for me… Make him watch you pleasure me and serve me, and I'll make you tell him how pathetic he is as I fuck you right there in front of his very eyes! Cum, cum for me now you little cum craving whore!"

Ginny should have been disgusted by this, but she wasn't… The idea of what he had just said drove her wild and entirely made her lose any sense of self control as she screamed so loud that she could swear that somebody in the school must have heard something... She was shaking violently underneath Malfoy's body as he slowed down, her back rising and falling beneath him. As he pulled his cock from her, he commanded her with his eyes, without even saying a word. As he lay there on the bed, she took his cock inch by inch into her mouth, her hand taking whatever she didn't immediately take in and stroking it with the motion of her head moving up and down.

He placed his head and moaned as he pumped up against her mouth and urged her down faster, which she obediently obliged to. "God… Now."She looked at him and didn't stop, and he shot every inch of his hot load of cum into her mouth and deep down her throat. He smiled and took his finger and ran it over her lips and she could taste herself on it, she sucked it softly, the tastes of their juices mixing in her watched Ginny fall fast asleep right next to him and gave into the ideas that she brought up. Indeed, it had been the original plan. And she truly wanted it… But she was acting different… Something was up…

No. It didn't matter. She would be his, forever, and they would be powerful and wealthy together, and nothing on this Earth would possibly stop them.

That is, other than the weak voice of his conscience, screaming in the back of his head…


	6. Under the Cloak

**5 days left, early morning…**

It was the next morning, and Ginny was forced to wake up and part with her beloved Draco. As she walked into the Gryffindor common room, she sat down in an arm chair, rubbing her eyes. She was startled when a figure approached from the girls dormitory, a smug smile on her face.

"Now, where have you been?"

Demelza Robins and Ginny had formed a bit of an uncomfortable… acquaintanceship… while having Quidditch together. Demelza had been the chaser this year, and Ginny had to admit she was quite good at it. But Ginny had always thought that she was a bit of a bitch. And a slut. But she supposed she had no room to talk at the moment…

"Oh… I… couldn't sleep. Got up early and went out for a quick stroll a few minutes ago…"

"No… I got up early to finish my homework, and I've been up for an hour at that. I was just about to go up to change when you walked in… So… what is it you were really doing?"

Ginny was taken aback slightly, and simply shrugged. And the knowing look in her Demelza's eyes as she looked her over made Ginny very nervous…

"I need to go do that too…" Ginny bolted upstairs and got changed quickly, before anybody got up. Demelza couldn't possibly have an idea… could she?

As everybody began to get up and ready soon after, Ginny went to sit down in the common room, closing her eyes and letting out a yawn. It was too fucking early… If this kept up, she would fail all of her classes…

Pshh, fuck that, she thought. Draco had told her just before she parted that he was just _days _from a major breakthrough. And it didn't matter what the cost was. Soon they would be gone…

Ginny flashed a smile at Harry and pulled him close to her when he came downstairs, and only felt a small shred of remorse. She did love Harry, she knew that. But… there was no hope. What she had with Draco was now overshadowing it, and soon Harry would be a victim… She was made very uncomfortable by the smirk Demelza was giving them.

As she pulled back from his embrace to ask him how he had slept, Professor McGonagall walked into the room with a stern expression on her face. She called everyone down into the common room for a meeting.

"Filch has informed me that an unknown student, most likely female, has been coming and going from Gryffindor Tower at night. The Fat Lady's response being that… well… the Fat Lady basically let whoever it was in each night in her sleep… Hogwarts is the most secure place in the world, they say…"

Several students chuckled at Professor McGonagall's little dash of humor. Ginny shifted her eyes to Demelza, who was giving her the most devilish smile…"

"While there isn't much we can do once the student returns to the Gryffindor area, if any of you know, I advise you to let me in on it so we can help catch them in the act, should they be foolish enough to wander the halls again… The Gryffindor entrance, after all, will be heavily guarded…"

* * *

**5 days left… (night)**

Ginny was up alone in the common room, catching up on the school work she had been neglecting since her affair with Draco had begun. While it didn't really matter now, it was best to not make anyone worry about her or appear suspicious… Act naturally…

It was as Ginny looked up from the piece of parchment she lifted her quill from for a moment when she heard Draco's voice…

"Ginny…"

Ginny jumped in her seat and looked in the direction of the voice. It came from the fireplace, where Draco's face could clearly be seen.

"Draco! What are we doing! We could be-"

"Shhh! We could be caught because of this? Perhaps your screaming at me like a banshee would have something to do with it…"

"Seriously we shouldn-" but Ginny stopped. She really missed laying in Draco's arms so badly, and wanted so badly just to unwind… She had been worried about Demelza ruining their secret all day. She had told Draco, and he had told him he'd find a way to deal with it, but still…"

"God… I just really wish you were here…" Ginny sighed, looking at him through the flames and giving him a weak smile. He smiled back at him.

"Me too… You have no idea what I'd do to you if I was there with you right now…"

Ginny blushed. Truth be told, she wasn't in that kind of mood. She wasn't sure whether she'd come to regret her response.

"Oh really…?"

"Yes… I want to be there with you right now and tie you up, gag you, blindfold you… And I would tease and torture you in every way I could, keeping you on edge, between pain and pleasure, the raw and the gentle…"

Ginny was surprised to feel her stomach lurch; she was starting to get wet almost immediately…

**4 days (midnight…)**

"I would trail kisses down every inch of your throat, tugging firmly on your hair before biting down, making you squirm for me in pain… And I would pinch down hard on your nipples as I'd whisper in your ear what a dirty little fucking whore you are, and just how badly you need to be punished…"

Ginny blushed as her hand slid up her skirt as she bit her lip, her fingertips slowly gliding in circles around her clit, "Mm… tell me what a bad girl I am…"

"Such a fucking bad girl… And I would teach you such a fucking lesson… Make you hurt, make you squirm, make you bleed for me and whimper in pain… All the while begging for me to just _fuck_ you in the process…"

Ginny closed her eyes nervously after seeing Malfoy being able to see her touching herself. He continued to talk dirty to her, telling him just exactly what he wanted to do to her…

"…And as I would pull you back against me by the hips and ram it into you, ram my massive fucking cock into you, I would make you beg like a little bitch for me to let you cum when you get close… I can hear it Ginny. Take out your wand… You know the spell…"

Ginny sighed as she bucked against her own hand and whined, "But I can't do it as well as you…"

"Indeed you can't… But do as I say…"

Ginny's wand began to set the nerves of her sex drive and pleasure wild as her hips bucked faster and faster…

"Master… Gonna… I'm… Pl-… Plea-…. Please…"

"Cum."

Ginny had been well trained; with her being so close, she was able to cum almost immediately to this command, even when he wasn't there with her.

"Fuck… Draco… Please, just come over here and f- fuck me, please."

"But we can't. We could g-"

"I don't. Fucking. Care. Please just get over here and just… please…" And then she added the words she knew would drive him wild, "I want you to slam your fucking cock into me. Please, fill my cunt like no other man could and give me what I need… I need your big, firm shaft inside of me sir… Please oh please…"

As she spoke she continued working her wand on her clit, trying hard not to moan too loudly…

And she knew it would work; surely enough, Draco had soon appeared from the flames. Draco Malfoy, in the Gryffindor common room. He crossed over to her and immediately pinned her down, pressing her lips to hers hard and pointing his wand at the fire place, instantly making the flame vanish. His fingers slowly ran over her breasts as he began to kiss her neck.

"Fuck… Draco… Just… Fuck me right now…"

He paused for a moment, "If I get caught here…"

Ginny looked around the room to find a pile of things Harry had left downstairs. She got up and pushed the books on top of it thoughtlessly onto the floor, parchment and quills and books scattering everywhere; underneath those things he had left his invisibility cloak. She grabbed it and pulled it on top of them, wrapping his arms around her under the blanket and whispering, "Please Master…"

He almost immediately slid the length of his cock inside of her, not able to contain himself as he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She was so fucking tight and wet, even more so than usual… His hips were ramming down into her as her legs wrapped around her waist, pulling him close.

"You love getting fucked by your true Master under your boyfriend's cloak," Malfoy whispered, "Don't you…"

Ginny gave a moan and thrust back up against him the best she could, pressing her lips hard to his, "Yes Master… Oh God… Yes…"

He bit down on her bottom lip and gave a sadistic chuckle, "Come on… tell me how much fucking better I am than him… How fucking pathetic he is…"

Ginny tried to stop herself from giving over to the demon in her head, but at just this moment it took over, "You're so much fucking better in every way… He can't even make me cum for him once… He's so fucking small… You're so fucking- oh… big… And he's weak… He's a stupid, naïve, weak little…" Ginny regained control, only for a moment, but soon the terrible word she was about to say poured out anyway as she lost the control just as soon as she found it, "_Fag."_

Malfoy grinned as he shoved her legs up and angled himself so he was ramming into her in just the right spot.

"Oh my God… Fuck… I'm g-"

"Go on… Cum for me again…"

Just as Ginny let go and let out a series of restrained moans and squeaks as she began to orgasm, the voice of Demelza could be heard, along with her foot steps coming down the last few steps. Malfoy instinctively pulled

"I could hear you… You're going to be in so much trouble when I tell McGonagall… and Harry…"

The fact that she had been caught had made her cum harder… Ginny managed to regain her composure to find Malfoy invisible and herself uncovered, her panties on the floor, shifting her skirt to try to hide it.

"Wait…"

A little spark appeared in Demelza's eye. Ginny got the distinct feeling that she had a crush on Harry.

"Where did the boy go then?"

"He…" It came to Ginny then what she could do now. She tried to hide the sadistic little smile she wanted to give so badly, "Must have managed to escape…"

Demelza ran toward the portrait space to catch the mysterious boy and tip off McGonagall. Only, there was no mysterious boy roaming the top floor of Hogwarts. Nor did she have any evidence her roaming the halls was justified. It was unfortunate for her that Filch caught her before she could get to McGonagall…

Malfoy pulled off the cloak, now fully dressed again.

"I guess I should probably go then."

Ginny laughed.

"Yeah…" She smiled at him and kissed him deeply on the lips, running her fingers slowly through his hair as he gently ran his hands over her back.

"Now that this whole thing will be cleared up, we can keep seeing each other until…" Ginny paused, afraid of even mentioning what they were planning inside anyplace connected to Gryffindor, Harry, and her family…

"Indeed." Malfoy grinned and kissed her neck gently, "I love you… Meet me out by the Room of Requirement tomorrow instead of the usual spot. There's something I need to show you."

* * *

**4 days left (afternoon…)**

Malfoy was ignoring the stern words of Severus Snape as he sat down in his office, rolling his eyes.

"You know that the Dark Lord would never allow some one connected to the Weasley family, a family of blood traitors, to-"

"There's a chance. She can disown her family and… we could get married. If she merged with mine, and we kept her family tree away from our noble one…"

Snape paused and looked away, his expression as unreadable as ever. Surely Malfoy had no idea that Snape was actually going as far as to try and protect Ginny Weasley.  
"If you haven't noticed, the Weasley girl will still be underage when you come of age."

Malfoy shrugged.

"She will have no legal guardian if she breaks ties with her family. So… she could marry herself off freely."

Severus Snape looked into his eyes, and Malfoy could almost feel the way they fished into his mind, pulling up little bits of information that would bite at his prying bait on the hook of his piercing gaze.

"Well, if you change your mind and realize that you're being an absolutely ridiculous, adolescent minded fool, remember that the option I gave you is still on the table."

"No! I won't lose her… I'll never let her forget me…"


	7. The Wand's New Master

3 days left (in the middle of the night)

Ginny tugged at the restraints holding her hands together behind her back, a strange cloth around her eyes, ears and nose so she could not see, hear or smell. Breathing from her mouth, the only sense left to her was her sense of touch and, to an extent her sense of taste, which loved Malfoy's hot tongue twirling around hers between her lips. Malfoy was keeping her in a world inhabiting both pain and pleasure, feeling rushes of hurt coming over her along with pure pleasure as Malfoy's wand ran over her body. Each sensation came as a surprise as she could not see when any of them were coming and what part of her body they were aimed for. Ginny would ache with longing each time Malfoy's wand hovered over her clit and she began to squirm, whimper and moan.

"Oh sir… please…"

"Shhhh…"

Malfoy stood over her, loving the amount of control he had over this girl…

The control would not last forever.

2 days left (midday)

Malfoy sat in Professor Snape's office, looking down at the ground with a deep pain in his eyes. Severus dug deep into the expression he saw, looked in deeper, and could hear the echoes of love in his own mind. It brought up memories that had been playing in his own mind a lot lately, of Lily, of what he was now about to do for her by coming out in the open if Malfoy did not succeed… But fate was working in Severus Snape's favor… for the time being.

The Night of the Kill.

Ginny Weasley walked slowly from Gryffindor tower over to the Astronomy Tower, in complete silence. The horror of what she was about to do was too much for her to bare, but she had to. Something within her was driving her to do it. She was convinced it was her love for Malfoy, which she now knew had become real, or the love potion perhaps. But it was much more than that.

As she met Malfoy, who had been made aware of the location of Dumbledore's return by Snape, she gave him a grave look. What he was about to do for him was terrible, and it would change her life forever. But it needed to be done now… there was no stopping it.

Death Eaters had begun their attack on the school down below. Ginny could hear the distant screaming of students and tried her hardest to block it all out. She felt that little demon rising inside of her, and for the first time, she gave over to it completely… Suddenly all was okay, all was better than okay.

They stood in the shadows, waiting until they heard the sound of Dumbledore just outside the tower. They were surprised to hear a conversation, two voices speaking.

"Who does he have with him…" Malfoy whispered perplexedly.

Ginny sat in silence, a strange rush taking over her. She longed to go out there and just tear whoever it was to shreds. Malfoy hadn't said another word before Ginny had suddenly pulled out to confront them.

"Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore's wand dropped to the ground, rolling over between himself and Ginny. Ginny picked up the wand and slipped it under her cloak.

Dumbledore was completely silent, staring Ginny down gravely as she held the wand and slid it under her robes, intending to keep it as a trophy of the kill. This expression remained for a long moment before finally speaking, his calm demeanor returning.

"Ginny, I hope you do realize what the consequences of your actions are going to be."

"Just shut up-"

"No… Ginny, you're doing all of this of your own free mind. There is no love potion anymore. Professor Snape told me that Draco gave you the antidote awhile ago."

Ginny stood in shock for a moment, the weight of this whole situation increasing as Malfoy walked out onto the tower.

"Draco… is that true."

After a long pause, Malfoy spoke.

"Yes…"

Ginny shook her head but then, to Malfoy's surprise, a grin appeared across her face.

"Then at least now I know this is what I really want to do… of my own free mind then…"

Dumbledore's expression changed from one of calm to one that was very grave.

"Not necessarily, Ginny."

Ginny took a few more steps towards Dumbledore, her wand pointed toward her chest.

"What are you talking about?"

Dumbledore ignored the question.

"My words may not make any sense now… but do not let it consume you too much Ginny, whatever you do… And Draco… there will always be someone there to help you. There is hope. This will not be the end."

Ginny growled and cried out, "CRUCIO!"

Dumbledore fell to the ground, not letting a scream escape his lips no matter how long Ginny held out the spell. Ginny had never learned the spell, never used it, but somehow just… knew. And it was indeed very effective.

As Dumbledore stared down Ginny Weasley, he finally shook his head, as if coming to terms with something, and finally said, confidently, "Finish the job you came here to do."

"Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
